marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Geiger (Hero Datafile)
GEIGER Delilah "Dee Dee" Deerborn secret Delilah "Dee Dee" Deerborn was just your average run of the mill college girl. She is a Physics Major at the Empire State University (ESU) currently. For Delilah, life was very uneventful. This would change the day she accidentally was caught in a lab experiment gone wrong while using the Gamma-Accelerator. She would be soaked in Gamma-Radiation and like so many before her, it would alter on the genetic level. In this case Delilah was granted super powers. She was now able to mimic the powers of other Gamma-Powered individuals around her. Her powers don't stop there, they also allow her to mimic their physical appearance and personality as well. If unchecked that personality could overwhelm her and taker her over. Not a horrible situation if they have a calm attitude, but to copy the Hulk in an angry rage would be a problem. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Adaptive Gamma Persona, ESU Physics Major, Initiative Graduate Power Sets GAMMA MIMICRY Gamma Senses D8, Mimic D10, Telepathy D6, Shapeshifting D8 SFX: Gamma Beacon. Use an effect die to create a Gamma Signature complication on a target with a gamma-based power set during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Gamma Senses is shutdown. SFX: Gamma Mimic. On a successful action that includes Mimic against a target with a gamma-based power set, add a new power trait at effect die rating or an SFX. New power traits or SFX must be one belonging to target character with the gamma-based power set. SFX: Gamma Siphon. On a successful action that includes Mimic against the Strength power of a target with a gamma-based power set, you may spend 1 PP to step back that target‘s Strength power by one. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Lose Yourself. Step up or double a power from a gamma-based power set for your next action and take D6 emotional stress. Limit: Gamma-Absorption. Mimic, Shapeshifting and Telpathy powers can only be used on targets with a gamma-based power set in close proximitry. When you successfully target a character with a gamma-based power set for the first time in a scene, you take emotional stress equal to that characters. Limit: Unfamiliar Power. Turn a power from a gamma-based power se into a complication to gain 1 PP. Recover during a transition scene. LOCK OF SAMSON’S HAIR Enhanced Speed D8, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystic-, or radiation-based attacks. SFX: Samson’s Fortitude. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, extreme temperature, fatigue, lack of breathable air. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power by +1 for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shut down any Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Mutually Exclusive. When mimicking powers and SFX from other gamma-based power sets, shut down Lock of Samson’s Hair. Shut down any powers and SFX from other gamma-based power sets to recover Lock of Samson’s Hair. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Psych Rookie D6, Tech Expert D8 Milestones SIMPLE GREEN-HAIRED GIRL 1 XP When you spend a transition scene doing college work, or meeting with friends or family. 3 XP When you encounter a character with a gamma-based power set for the first time. 10 XP When you find a way to integrate your career as a superhero into your normal life, quit dabbling in super-heroics, or break off your studies to become a hero full-time. STRAIN OF THE RAGE'' '''1 XP When you take emotional stress from absorbing the power of another gamma creature. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene with a character with a gamma-based power set, talking about their and your emotions. 10 XP When you take emotional trauma through absorbing the power of another gamma creature, or help a character with a gamma-based power set recover from emotional trauma. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:Mavericks Category:Gamma